1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding which includes two molding firmly connected with each other in a portion of which the cross sectional shape of a decorative trim portion is continuously varied such as in a corner portion (e.g. a curved portion), and also relates to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional molding for sealing a windshield 41 made of glass, of an automobile 4 comprises a side molding 1 for sealing the side of the windshield, an upper molding 2 for sealing the top of the same, and a corner portion S for connecting the side molding and the upper molding, as shown in FIG. 15.
In this molding, the cross sectional shape of a decorative trim portion is continuously varied at the corner portion S, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14. In other words, the cross sectional shape gradually becomes smaller from the side molding 1 to the upper molding 2, via the corner portion S, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14. The corner portion S is curved.
Connection of this corner portion S has conventionally been conducted by placing the upper end of the side molding 1 and the end of the upper molding 2 in a mold cavity having a shape corresponding to the cross section of the corner portion S, and injecting a corner material such as plastic into the mold cavity so as to form the corner portion. Cross sections 92--92 and 94--94 in FIGS. 13 and 14 designate cross sectional shapes of the connecting portions to the side molding 1 and the upper molding 2, respectively.
However, in the structure where the corner portion is plastically connected to the side molding and the upper molding only with plastic, the strength of the corner portion is not sufficient. Further, when a long U-shape molding connected as described above is installed on an automobile, it should be handled with care so as not to cause tension in the connecting portion formed by injection.
Further, even in the case that two moldings are connected with each other in a portion the cross sectional shape of which is continuously varied not only on such a curved surface as the corner portion mentioned above, the same problem as above-mentioned can arise.